The Lost Black
by The Griffindor Hatstall
Summary: A life destroyed, a family torn apart. A hidden heir will change everything. Not great at summaries, but this one is worth it!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue October 31st 1981

Nevaeh Shacklebolt-Black holds her two-year-old daughter Cassie protectively in the farthest corner of the safe room. She rocks the child trying not only to calm her but also to calm herself. The wards at the Potters safehouse had breached minutes ago, the Longbottoms followed within seconds. She wasn't stupid enough to think this was a conscience, this was planned. The order had been betrayed, her husband was nowhere to be found and she knew the safety of her daughter was up to her. Within seconds the wards to the Black safehouse were breached, as if someone led them the death eaters made their way to the safe room door and blasted it open. A flash of green and the sound of apparition were the last things she experienced before she fell dead on the ground.

"They trusted you!" Sirius screamed at the blank face of his longtime friend Peter. "We all trusted you and you sold out our best friends, they are dead because of you! Frank and Alice faced a fate worse than death because of you!" Sirius's magic is sparking through his hair and the Black madness is clear on his face. The blank mask Peter wore dropped as he smirked darkly at him.

"Your forgetting something dear padfoot. You think I would only lead them to 2 out of 3? Did you know your insane family is so paranoid, that your saferoom cannot be penetrated even with fiendfire? Your darling little wife screamed like the weak woman she was as she took her Avada. She thought she was so brave that somehow, we would feel pity on her or that brat of yours! The best part is someone apparated into the saferoom and the only person who could do that was a Black! So, think about this one when you are on your high horse Black! I took your wife, your daughter, your best friends, and your brother. You are nothing Black! I win, game over."

Later witnesses would say that they never actually saw a spell or what caused the explosion, all they really knew about the explosion that rocked Godrics Hollow is that the last thing they heard was a tortured scream of a broken heart.

Present Day

"Now father, you know I don't ask to do much over the summer except go to the Weasleys. I have been invited to a ball at Krum Manor in Bulgaria. I would only be gone for the weekend, and there will be chaperones at all times!" Hermione asks her father giving him the eyes that always got her what she wanted.

Saying Reginald Granger was a strict father would be an understatement. Raising a daughter as a single father tended to make a man a bit stricter than normal. Having lost his wife in a car accident when his darling Hermione was a baby also kept him on edge.

"Hermione Jean, you can't go spending weekends at random boy's homes anymore. I only allow the Weasleys because you room with Ginerva."

"Father, I'm not some daft bint!" Hermione screams on frustration, but instead of some random tantrum most 16-year-old girls would fall into she stands her ground.

Reginald shakes his head realizing his little girl is growing up. With a deep breath, he comes to an agreement. "You must have some form of communication for emergencies. I trust Mr. Weasley knows of something. You will take your phone, and you will check in with me after the ball. Oh, and I want pictures, lots of pictures."

"Daddy you will be so sick of seeing my pictures you have no idea!" She says with a smile and hugs her father tight.

Three weeks later Hermione stands in the drawing room of Grimmauld Place. She is dressed in a perfect Slytherin green ballgown, her curls tamed and her makeup is very minimal.

"Mione you look like the picture of perfection" Remus says with a smile looking over at Sirius who has yet again drifted into his own world. A quick clearing of the throat brings Sirius back to the present and he too flashes her a wide smile.

"Now my ever-beautiful Miss Granger, this necklace once belonged to someone very important to me. It is a Black heirloom, very strong magic. If for any reason you need to leave, wrap your hand around it and take a deep breath. You will wind up back here in this very room. Take good care of this, even if you have no need to use it every pureblooded woman in the room will be incredibly jealous not only of your brains, and beauty but now you have the jewels." Sirius says attaching it to her neck his eyes not leaving Remus behind her.

"Thank you so much Sirius!" She says giving him a big hug before she grabs floo powder and yells out "Krum Manor" and disappearing into the flames.

"I'm so proud of you padfoot" Remus says with a smile

"I honestly couldn't think of another living person I would rather have it.

Flooing into the drawing room of Krum Manor was nothing like Hermione had ever seen. She hadn't grown up poor at all, her own home rivaling the size and grandeur of Grimmauld Place. In a word, it was dark. Not just the gothic architecture, but also in atmosphere.

"Hermioninny, your beauty outshines all others. I am quite glad you are mine." Viktor says approaching her from the doorway. Her cheeks redden at his words, but the anxiety of the situation still sending warning bells off in her head. "Come my dear, your party awaits"

Hermione looks at him questioningly as he leads her out of the drawing room and into an even bigger ballroom. Her confusion and alarm getting worse with every step she takes. She inwardly trembles as they step closer to the group.

"Finally, the guest of honor has arrived." A voice says from the darkened corner. Hermione quickly reaches for her necklace as a spell is whispered a flash of purple erupts towards her and she feels a body crash into hers and her world goes black.

Sirius pours himself another glass of firewhiskey as he settles in for the night. Tonks and Remus had just gone to bed for the night and he sincerely hoped that tonight the werewolf remembered his silencing charm. Its nights like tonight when the loneliness gets to him the most. Taking the tumbler of whiskey to the head he chokes as he hears Tonk's scream in pain milliseconds before the wards of the house start to alarm.

"Sirius close down the house to everyone now!" a voice screams from the saferoom "To everyone, even Blacks. You can't let her in!" Sirius for once doesn't question the order as he hears Remus and Tonks running down the stairs. He quickly slices the palm of his hand with his wand before putting his hand onto one of the walls. The wards quickly accept his blood as he murmurs the incantation and feels the energy around the house increase. A quick glance out the window shows five figures in the street in front of the house, the two in front firing spells being Bellatrix and Viktor.

"By the order of the Most Noble House of Black I demand you come forward!" Tonks screams at the wall behind the stove leaving a very confused Remus standing behind her. Sirius quickly makes it behind him.

"It's our safe room"

"The only one it could be is my mother, no one else would even think to apparated into the safe room!" Tonks says with an edge to her voice. "They used to have a secret keeper like a fidelous, but Sirius changed that after…. well after everything"

Silence permeates the air as a voice says, "I'm coming out" With that the stove and a section of the wall disappears. Standing before them is Narcissa Malfoy "And I request the full protection of the Most Noble House of Black for myself and my son" She steps aside showing Draco protecting a trembling girl. "I've betrayed my husband and the Dark Lord, but blood comes first" She says looking at Sirius with tears in her eyes.

Meanwhile in a posh townhouse in Chelsea, Reginald Granger wakes up in a cold sweat and screams "Cassi"


	2. Chapter 2

AN- Oh believe me, I know I have a few bouncing viewpoints, but I promise it is for a reason. It will slow down and get to her story at hand 😊 Again, I own nothing. I have no beta and reviews equal love! Thank you for all my reviewers so far, I love you all!

Special review love to Julist, kyloren'sgirl213, pawsrule and bentears!

Reginald Granger paces his living room, attempting to talk to Arthur Weasley on the telephone. Between the yelling and his face hitting random buttons he is about to rip out all of his hair. Hermione is refusing to answer her phone and he knows she is in trouble.

"Just give the phone to Harry" He finally yells reaching wits end. Harry gives Arthur a look of confusion as he hands him his phone. "Harry, I need your help there. There's something wrong with Hermione. She's with Krum."

He barely gets the words out when a commotion is heard in the background. "You will let me in this house." Andromeda screams "My amulet is on fucking fire, and the blood wards have been erected on Grimmauld Place!"

No one notices the phone hanging up until the apparition wards around the burrow come crashing down with a furious looking Regulus Black standing in their living room causing Andromeda to promptly faint.

As Andromeda comes to, she awakens to Regulus tied to a chair screaming uncontrollably. Her mind noting how much is looks like his brother at that very moment.

"You were dead. They bragged about killing you." Her wand jabbing into his neck

"I was obliviated" He yells

"Well isn't that amazing, your mysteriously alive. Grimmauld is blood warded and my pregnant daughter is shut inside. Pardon me if I believe any of the bullshit."

"Andy, I have spent the last 14 years as a muggle single parent. Don't pretend you understand this, because I don't even understand this. He obliviated us, and shes in trouble I can feel it. I need to find her, and I need to find my brother."

"Find who?"

"Hermione, my daughter." He says before looking Andy in the eye and correcting himself "Cassiopeia, my niece"

"Bloody hell, you grew up in that house. Blood wards are last ditch effort. There are 5 death eaters outside from what I saw."

The two arguing Blacks did not notice the kitchen full of Weasleys and Harry staring at them until Harry steps forward and says "I thought the remaining death eaters were in hiding?"

"Obviously boy, they have a reason to have come out of hiding" Regulus growls and with that he apparates out of the burrow and into the alley next to his childhood home.

Draco never moves from his spot protecting the trembling girl as Narcissa starts to explain. "Lucius got summoned tonight. We didn't know who, but you know the conditions of his parole, he has to give any information to the Aurors, well at least that's what we thought he was doing. Once we got there we realized there was a plan and we obviously weren't in the know. They said Hermione Granger was the ultimate prize to get leverage with the ministry, but they found something that would make the wizarding world fall on their face. Apparently, this was Viktors last test before he became second in command."

"Second in command to who? "Remus questions

"There are more important things then who oversees the idiots outside trying to bang down your door!" Narcissa Screams grabbing Sirius's attention as she quickly grabs his wand from his hand and immediately surrenders it to Tonks. "Hold this, you don't want him to have it when he finds out what I have to say"

"Will you just come out with it already!" Sirius screams "I don't have time to deal with your dramatics right now! I don't know if you noticed but I have Bella, Viktor Krum, Lucius fucking Malfoy, Dolhov and some random idiot trying to tear down my blood wards!"

"Stop, stop please just stop fucking screaming!" Hermione screams from behind Draco causing everyone to stop in their tracks.

"What the hell? Why was Hermione there? She was supposed to be going to some fancy ball…" Sirius's face contorts with rage as he remembers who is outside trying to attack his wards. The realization of who rescued her becoming too much for his senses.

"Like I was saying, they had a weapon to get three of the oldest houses to back their reformed cause," Narcissa says calmly

"They were kidnapping Mione! I gave her the portkey, was protected by Black blood!"

"The amulet recognized the blood, it called to mine when Bella shot the spell I had already pieced it together, I grabbed Draco and the girl and my portkey brought us here. Now before you lose your damn mind again we need to get somewhere safe. She's going to be able to bypass the wards soon and then this all will have been for nothing. No Black property is safe. Is there any order member with wards even remotely as strong as ours?"

Sirius and Remus look at each other realizing there was only one place they could go. As the realization hits them the crack of apparition breaks their silence. Turning around Sirius is met with the one face he hadn't seen in 14 years, his brother Regulus. Instead of a tearful family reunion his brother growls "We have to get out of here now, the wards are falling."

Nearly twenty years in the order did nothing except help keep Sirius and Remus on their toes. Sirius grabbed the three closest to him while Remus did the same as the group apparated to the long-abandoned Potter Manor. The group landed in the back yard, the magic buzzing around them. "The house is built on lay lines, its protected by pure ancient magic the kind Bella can't even fathom. Remus, I need you to floo to the Burrow and get Harry now. His blood is the only thing that will make the wards stronger." With that Remus activates the long dead floo and heads to the Burrow.

Sirius spins on his feet turning to face Regulus, all words fail him as he sees Regulus clutching a sobbing Hermione. Finally, the only words he is able to mutter is "Will someone tell me what the bloody hell is going on here?"

Remus's arrival at the Burrow is met with Chao's. All 9 screaming Weasleys, Andromeda and Harry are in the kitchen screaming at a volume that is loud enough to cause his sensitive ears pain. His arrival goes unnoticed for a moment before Harry spots him.

"Where is Sirius and why can't we access Grimmauld? Why the hell is it surrounded by death eaters?"

Remus lets out a deep breath "Blood wards were erected. Krum is dark and tried to" Remus pauses "Well I'm not sure still what he wanted with Hermione. Narcissa and Draco Malfoy wound up being there, apparated into the safe room at Grimmauld screaming to enact the blood wards oh yea and Then Regulus Black of all people showed up proclaiming the wards were breached and we got everyone to Potter Manor."

"I thought Potter Manor was destroyed the night my parents died." Harry says unable to sort out everything that's going on.

"You think that little cottage was Potter Manor?" Remus laughs. "That was one of three cottages used as safehouses for people high up in the order that had children and were targets. Potter Manor was where your grandparents lived until they passed from Dragon Pox. Its where your father grew up and where Sirius and I would spend our summers as a kid. It's one of the most protected magical homes in the country. They only thing that would make it more secure is a Potter being within the wards."

"So you need me to go stay at my grandparents' house to protect Mione?" Harry asks

"Pretty much" Remus laughs and with that the family prepares for their escape.

Narcissa watches the others in the house make their way around opening up the house leaving herself, Sirius, Draco, Regulus and the still sobbing Hermione he was wrapped around. She steps around casually making sure that Sirius still is not in possession of his wand. "Sirius, I am going to need you to sit down. There is something you need to see, then I'm pretty sure your dear brother might have a story to tell of his own. Regulus I need you to bring Hermione over here. Its time and you know it."

With that Regulus whispers in Hermione's ear slowly walking her to Sirius. He softly rubs her back and she smiles softly looking up her eyes meeting Sirius's. The silence is broken as Sirius lets out a gut-wrenching sob pulling Hemione into his arms within seconds the room is filled with the sounds of sobs.

Harry stands in the doorway taking in the weird group. His eyes finally settle on Sirius and the girl in his arms. He feels like the odd man out of a situation he knows nothing about. "I'm just going to go find Mione" He mumbles slowly backing out until he hears Hermione's voice

"Harry wait" Comes Hermione's voice from the girl in Sirius's arms. "I need my best friend when I hear this" Harry quickly makes his way over to her sitting next to her. He takes in the girl's appearance while Hermione's voice was the same, her once chocolate brown eyes are now a very familiar shade of grey. Her once light brown frizzy hair jet black and tightly curled, and her once ivory skin the perfect shade of caramel. Beautiful didn't even begin to describe the girl in front of him.

"So, I met her on the train to Hogwarts. James and I we got on right away, we found a compartment, but sadly a wanker of an 11-year-old werewolf was already in there reading a book. I had never met people like them everyone was so happy and welcoming, I mean you know my history I know nothing about warm fuzzies. Anyway, the trolley lady came by and I guess I pushed past a girl, that part is fuzzy anyways the most beautiful girl I had ever seen grabs me by the bloody hair and screams at me to Step off Whiteboy and pushes me into a wall."

"Sirius if your going to tell them about every time she kicked your ass they will be old and grey before you even got to a good part." Remus says with a laugh

Shooting him a glare Sirius continues "We fought like cats and dogs but she really was one of my best friends. Her dad was James's father partner with the aurors, so she wound up being there when my family kicked me out. I don't know how it happened, but something changed. By the end of the summer we were together and I was head over heels in love with her. We got engaged at graduation, got married on Christmas Eve and my beautiful Cassiopeia was born that July. You had your second birthday in hiding. " Sirius looks over at Hermione her identity slowly seeping into his brain. "They hit the Longbottoms first, while those alarms were going off the Potters alarms started. As soon as I left your mom got you both into the saferoom. I wasn't there, I had just found Harry and everything was in shambles. Peter was in front of me, taunting me that's how I found out. He said they killed all 3 of you and I snapped." Sirius stares at the floor the stress of reliving everything clearly taking its toll.

"They took him to Azkaban, he was ranting that it was his fault and he wanted to die. He didn't need to be imprisoned he needed to be committed!" Narcissa rants with a sigh

"This is where I come in. First off, Dumbledore truly is dead correct?" Regulus questions taking in everyone's nodding head before continuing "He didn't trust us anymore, any of us. It turns out the only attack we knew of were the ones we were directly involved in. They had the Lestrange brothers, Severus and myself go after the Longbottoms. We had just started searching the house when the Potters wards started alarming. I knew at once what was happening. Sirius was dueling the brothers, Severus ran for the Potters and I ran for my sister in law and my niece. I managed to aparate into the safe room as they were avading her. I grabbed Cassie and apparated out as they were shooting fiendfire through the safe room. I apparated us to our safehouse in Scotland. I knew I had to protect her, I saw the papers I went to Dumbledore. I needed help, I had my niece and I was willing to give the entirety of the Black Fortune to get my brother a lawyer and get him out. Dumbledore refused my offer, refused to help me get away and refused to help me get to Narcissa and Andromeda. He told me he knew a spell. He obliviated us and glamoured Cassie. The only way to remove the spell for the glamour to be broken. We were Reginald and Hermione Granger and now all I know is that I know absolutely nothing!"


	3. Chapter 3

**AN-Sorry for the giant delay in chapters. I blame school, 2 jobs and 3 kids! Again I have no beta, so I apologize in advance.**

 **Thank you to all the amazing people who reviewed my story so far. I am sorry I can't name you all individually. Just know your reviews put a smile on my face. (Unless they are mean then I stick my tongue out!)**

 **Oh yes, my name is Mel not Jk Rowling, so I sadly own nothing**

 **Happy Reading!**

The bass thumping from the music outside was enough to make her windows rattle. She was of age today. 17 was a big deal in the wizarding world, and the fact that she survived it said a lot. Hermione and Reginald Granger were no more, but Cassie and Regulus Black were back on the wizarding scene with a vengeance. Cassie hadn't seen her Uncle for over a month, he left claiming unfinished business but promised he would be back tonight.

She had birthday parties in the past, but this was unlike any party she had ever imagined. Between her father and Cissa the back yard was filled with close to 100 people, most of which weren't her friends or even Harry's for that matter. So she was staying hidden as long as possible. The attic was plethora of items she had yet to explore. Among them was a trunk with the initials NJS. Once opened she realized it was indeed her mothers.

By the time Sirius found her she was sitting on the floor with a photo album in her hands. She was donning a cut up Rolling Stones T-Shirt and short cut off denims. "You really do favor her you know." Sirius said with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "We went to a huge music festival for her 17th birthday, her dad about killed her for that outfit." He plops down next to her looking at what page she was on. "We had amazing seats of course, and I remember looking at her dancing without a care in the world and realizing that I honestly couldn't live without her. I proposed about thirty seconds later and we came back from that weekend married."

"You really think I do?" Cassie says with a smile

"Oh I know you do." He says standing up holding out his hand to her "Now c'mon, the faster you get out there the faster the masses will leave and the fun part of the party can start!" Before she knows it she is tossed over his shoulder and carried down into the back yard.

Ron Weasley and tact were two words that didn't ever seem to go together. Cassie knew this, it was part of his charm. It was one of the reasons he was one of her best friends. It was the reason when he asked her to be his girlfriend she said yes. She knew he didn't deal with change well, so when she hadn't seen him for a month she had just assumed he was processing all the changes. The crowd was singing happy birthday when she finally saw him. A smile formed on her face until she realized he was standing next to Lavender Brown, not only that but she was holding his hand.

She knew they weren't the best fit. So when she saw it it didn't really hurt the way it should. She always assumed she would be broken hearted if the day ever come, but what actually broke her heart was the way he had just casually thrown aside their friendship. "He is a prat. A tool, a complete waste of oxygen" Ginny whispers in her ear "Take the drink from Draco and lets so my brother what he is really missing!"

Harry was never really the party type. He liked to people watch. For example while Ron was partying acting like nothing had changed, Lavender was watching Cassie dance with Seamus with something akin to jealously. He knew they were never a good fit. He knew that he would have given up the world to have the chance Ron had blown, but honestly only two people knew how he felt. "Potter, are you really gonna let Finnegan feel her up like that?" Draco says interrupting his thoughts.

"As long as she is happy" He says holding up a beer

"Potter the DJ is going home and most everyone is leaving. It's your party too, just get out there and take what you want!"

Harry knew her, he knew every inch of her, has seen every scar. She was his best friend. She was the woman he had been in love with since third year. But since the change, he had been studying her a lot more. Her skin was a perfect shade of mocha while her previously untamable hair was perfectly done in micro braids that went down the small of her back. Her curves were unending, but the biggest change was her now blue grey eyes. The Black eyes, the just popped and often when he met them he couldn't help himself and was unable to look away.

As he stepped behind her, Seamus moved away giving him a knowing smile. The song changes and Cassie pushes her back farther against him. His hands automatically move to her hips and her hands reach behind her and wrap around his neck making a show of slowly moving her hips against his.

Cassie knew the minute Seamus left and Harry took his place. Where Seamus was grabby and methodical with his moves, Harry was soft and careful. She had several shots in her, and was going to feign ignorance to the situation. She had spent the past six years watching Harry develop into the man he was now. The chosen one to her swotness. So out of her league that she took whatever chance she had and ran with it. She let her nails run down the back of his neck and felt him shiver as he pulled her closer to him.

Draco and Ginny watched the situation unfold. Granted, Harry was her ex. But it was a crush, once they actually got to know each other they were perfect as friends. Ginny Weasley was not letting her friends miss what was clearly there in their faces, and what they didn't know is Ginny and Draco had enlisted help.

By the time Ginny made her way over, people were starting to watch. Harry was rubbing circles on Cassie's hips, and was taking a deep breath moving his lips to the side of her throat when Ginny jumps on Harry's back. "The masses have left, the real party is happening down by the lake. C'mon you two!" With that she grabs Cassie's hand and pulls her behind her giving her one last chance to turn around and glance at Harry.

Once they get down to the lake Cassie notices Fred, George, Seamus, Dean, Blaise, Theo, Ron, Neville, Luna, and Pansy sitting in a circle around the fire next to the lake. "The game is verasatum or dare!" Ginny yells with a smirk as Harry sits down beside me "Everyone pass around the bottle and take a shot, as an added bonus Neville brought green so that is going around too. You can only refuse 1 dare, so choose wisely! " With that Cassie was handed the bottle before taking a deep breath and taking her shot. The warmth of the alcohol was starting to kick in when Ginny handed her the blunt. She hit it hard letting her lungs burn much to the shock of Neville

"What Nev did you think I didn't have a life outside of school?" Cassie says with a smirk as she hands the blunt to Harry who looks at it with a confused look on his face. "What's wrong Harry" she says trying to get his attention

"I've never done this before, and I don't know how." He whispers looking down. He doesn't notice Cassie's smile as she takes the blunt from his hand

"Do you trust me?" She whispers

"With my life"

"When I give you the signal I want you to kiss me" she says her eyes never leaving his as she licks her lips and hits the blunt again. She leans in and he presses his lips to hers reveling in the softness as she opens her mouth and pushes the smoke into his, their lips pausing against each other's. She feels her skin warm up and can tell even in the dark that she blushing.

"Fuck, if that's all it takes I'm in!" Blaise says with a laugh taking another shot of whiskey loosening up the entire group.

"Ok, senor slut Mr. Zabini goes first. Truth or dare?" Ginny asks smugly

"Truth"

"Who was your first crush?"

"Dracosmom" He mutters under his breath

"Repeat that" Draco says with a smirk "I didn't quite hear you"

"Your mom!" He yells glaring at his smirking best friend. Before turning to face Ron "Truth or dare"

Ron looks uncomfortable as he hints the blunt again and says "Truth"

"You are all sissys, each and every one of you" Blaise laughs "Now Weasel, rumor has it that you had one girlfriend but showed up to this party with a completely different girl. True or false?"

"True" He says quickly before hurrying to defend himself "You have to understand, she wasn't Mione anymore. I loved Mione, not some pureblooded sacred 28 heir to the house of Black. Plus she's well black, and I really don't go for black chic's" Cassie's eyes widen before evening out and showing zero emotion. "I figure I didn't come around for over a month, she kind of got the hint."

"So what you're saying" Cassie interrupts before hitting the blunt and taking another shot "Is that you are so insecure that you have to be the better one, you have to feel superior. First with the filthy mudblood, she quits existing so you run back to your now half-blood werewolf ex without even having the balls to respect me enough to say it to my face. My friendship clearly meant shit to you, so now just know that I am the sole heir to the houses of Shacklebolt and Black and you aren't worth the dragon dung on the bottom of my shoe." One more shot and she sits back down between Harry and Ginny.

Harry is wide eyed trying to adjust himself so she doesn't see how she affects him. "Harry, truth or dare" Ron says trying to change the subject

"Dare" Harry mutters knowing at this point truth isn't even a little safe.

Ron knew that Harry was desperately hung up on Cho since fourth year, so he knew exactly what he needed to do to redeem himself. "Harry, I dare you to walk up to your crush and confess your feelings. I don't think that counts though considering we would have to wait until September 1st."

"It counts!" Draco and Ginny yell in unison

Harry's face is beet red as he gets handed the bottle again. One giant swig later he turns to Cassie who is smiling brightly at him. "You're the only person who has never left my side, never faltered and has always been true. Third year even after I turned my back on you, you still gave McGonagall the broom Sirius sent me. Fourth year when the entire school turned their back on me you stayed by my side. In fifth year even when everyone thought I was crazy you found a way to get us to the ministry. I have loved you since we were 11 and I have been in love with you since I was 14 and you hugged me in the champion's tent."

Cassie's eyes widen as Harry takes her hand in his. "I saw the way he looked at you though. He was my best friend and I wasn't going to be that guy! Only he is a bloody ponce if he thinks that your glamour's coming off changes anything about you. I fell in love with Hermione Granger, I watched as she grew and became Cassiopeia Black who took the things I loved the most about Hermione and made her more than I ever imagined. I love you Cass, am in love with you. I refuse to live in a world where you are not by my side."

"Good thing I swore on that train when we were 11 that I would never leave your side" Cassie says honestly with a smile before whispering low enough for only Harry to hear "I'd like you to kiss me now" and with he leans in slowly and presses his lips to hers. There was definitely no way he could ever live without her at this point.


End file.
